


Step Aside, Putty Patrol. It's Minions Time

by UnstableUniverses



Category: Minions (2015), Power Rangers
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Crack, Doctor/Patient, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableUniverses/pseuds/UnstableUniverses
Summary: The vile Rita Repulsa and nefarious Finster have been concocting a new type of henchman that will replace their need for the Putty Patrol. Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, is unfortunate enough to experience this procedure.Written for the Unstable Universes Podcast.





	Step Aside, Putty Patrol. It's Minions Time

 “And how are we doing today, Patient Hart?” the doctor chortled through her golden medical mask, the door creaking closed behind her as she entered the operating room. Kimberly yanked against her restraints and screamed through her gag. Sweat poured down her forehead as she tried and failed to free herself over and over again.

 

“Still feisty I see,” the cruel doctor said as she placed two fingers on Kimberly’s wrist. “Her pulse is high, Nurse Finster, apply a sedative before the next procedure. Stat.”

 

A grey creature scuttled out from behind the doctor with a humorously large needle, filled with a bubbling red substance. “Yes, Doctor Repulsa! Immediately.”

 

Nurse Finster plunged the needle deep into Kimberly’s arm, not pausing to find a vein first. Kimberly bit down hard on her the cloth in her mouth and stifled a scream. After a few moments, her entire body went slack as the sedative took over her muscles.

 

Doctor Repulsa positioned herself above Kimberly’s head, placing a metal instrument at each of Kimberly’s temples, and a wire mesh cap over her head.

 

“Nurse Finster, begin the procedure. Begin at 50 volts,” the false doctor Rita Repulsa commanded.

 

Finster flipped a large switch on a dashboard, causing lights to flicker on and an engine to begin whirring to life. With a loud zap, an arc of electricity connected from the metal instruments to Kimberly’s temples. Her muscles tensed and contracted with the sudden jolt of electricity.

 

Slowly, the pink left her cheeks. The paleness in her complexion was slowly overcome with a sickening yellow tinge, as if she were coming down with a bad case of fast-acting jaundice. The yellow crept over her entire body, not unlike Trini’s Power Ranger suit.

 

“100 volts, Finster! She needs more of a kick!” Repulsa giggled with sadistic glee.

 

With the surge of power, Kimberly’s body pulled against the restraints, muscles involuntarily contracting with immense strength. The smell of singed hair overtook the room as slowly, Kimberly’s dark locks of hair began to fall from her head, laying in clumps on the ground smoldering.

 

“Cut it off, Nurse Finster!” Repulsa cried with a giggle. “The procedure is complete!”

 

Rita swung the chair around so Kimberly’s dazed eyes were staring straight into hers. She grinned grimly as she slowly reached up and pulled the gag from Kimberly’s slack jaw. “And how do you feel now?”

 

“Ba…na…na…” Kimberly said mindlessly. She jabbered on softly in complete gibberish other than the occasional reference to the yellow fruit, which now matched her own skin tone.

 

“It worked perfectly! Who needs Putty Patrollers anymore when we have these new minions?” Rita and Finster shared a chortle. “Alright, Patient Hart. Get back in your uniform and you can join your friends.”

 

Kimberly nodded thoughtlessly, donning a pair of blue denim overalls and a pair of thick goggles. Rita swung open the heavy metal door, and Kimberly stumbled out, rejoining the general population. She sat at a round table with three others, all with the same dazed look, pallid yellow skin tone, and uniform.

 

“Banana?” offered one of the others, who only had one eye.


End file.
